Mera Mera no Mi
The Mera Mera no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as create and control it. "Meramera" is the noise a fire makes when it burns. It is called the Flame-Flame Fruit in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, and the Flare-Flare Fruit in the 4Kids dub and FUNimation DVD subs. It was eaten by Portgas D. Ace. Its powers were first hinted at when Ace visited a town in Drum and apparently caused the snow to temporarily stop falling there for a day.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 154 and Episode 91, Ace apparently stops snow from falling in a town in Drum he visited. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength like other Logia types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, Ace is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through him.One Piece Manga - Vol. 32 Chapter 298 Cover Story: Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 23, Ace is shot by some Marines and unharmed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 440 and Episode 325, Ace is shot by Van Augur and unharmed. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending on the range of the attack. This fruit's power seems to come to a stalemate when directly challenged by Aokiji's ice powers or Smoker's smoke powers. However, it is weak against magma, which can smother the user's flames, and causes the user to be burned by it despite their intangibility, making it their natural enemy.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 573, Akainu tells to Ace that he is his natural enemy. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Ace, have been used in a variety of ways. Ace notably used them usually either to fight or to propel his raft. Ace shares Luffy's penchant for naming his techniques, with the only difference being that Luffy adds the phrase "Gomu Gomu No", followed by the specific name of the attack (usually inspired by a certain object or concept). Ace names his attacks in Japanese and they are often made of two-word phrases and are based on different mythologies. During Ace's cover story, the powers of the fruit allowed Ace to rescue a Marine officer and some documents on board a burning ship.One Piece Manga - Vol. 31-32 Chapters 295-296 Cover Story: Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 20-21, Ace jumps on board a burning ship and rescues a Marine officer. Despite being weakened by the Yami Yami no Mi severely during his fight against Blackbeard, Ace was still able to skillfully use the fruit's power to inflict some damage to his former subordinate.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 441 and Episode 325, Ace and Blackbeard's fight. The named techniques that are used by Ace that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This was first seen being used to stop Smoker from catching Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 158 and Episode 94, Ace stops Smoker from catching Luffy. This is called Sun Flare in the Viz Manga and Heat Haze in the FUNimation dub. * : Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist Ace". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace destroys five Billions ships with his Flame Fist technique. However, it was completely neutralized by Akainu's "Dai Funka". This is called Fire Fist in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Heat Fist in the 4Kids dub. * : Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire at them. This technique was first seen when Ace retaliated against Van Augur's attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 440 and Episode 325, Some fire based techniques seen being used against Blackbeard's crew. In the Viz Manga, this is called Fire Gun. * : Ace amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack. This is apparently the prerequisite technique before Ace can use Hibashira. In the FUNimation dub, this technique keeps its original name, and in the Viz Manga, this is called Flame Commandment. :* : Used following Enkai,. Ace shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. This technique and its prerequisite technique were first seen when Jesus Burgess threw a hotel at Ace. In the Viz Manga, this is called Fire Pillar. * : Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. This move is apparently used in preparation for Hidaruma and was first seen in Ace's battle against Blackbeard. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Firefly. :* : After using Hotarubi to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. This was first seen being used in Ace's battle against Blackbeard after Blackbeard performed his initial attacks. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Fiery Doll. * : Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. This was first seen being used against Blackbeard when Ace was being pulled forward by the former's power.In the Viz Manga and FUNimation sub, this is called St. Elmo's Fire. * : Ace puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of flame directly at his opponent. In the anime, after crossing his fingers, a cross-shaped ray of light can be seen emanating from the fingers at the target followed by the column of fire. This was first seen being used against Blackbeard after Ace attacked him with Shinka: Shiranui. This attack's name is a pun since "Juujika" refers to crossfire from weapons, yet Ace is making an actual cross out of fire. In the Viz Manga, this is called Cross Fire. * : Ace's ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Ace then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. This was first seen being used during the final moments of Ace and Blackbeard's battle. "Entei" is a homonym with "Enkei" meaning "circle," a reference to the attack's shape. In Unlimited Cruise, Ace activates this move by first bending his knees slightly and then placing the outstretched palm of his hand towards the ground (with his other hand gripping the wrist for support), where the flames manifest themselves into a sphere. In the FUNimation dub, this technique keeps its original name, in the Viz Manga, this is called Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor, and Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor in the FUNimation subs. * : Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. This was first seen being used in a flashback against the Marines in Arabasta under the command of Smoker,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace uses a technique to stop Smoker and his Marines in Arabasta. and was named in a flashback against Whitebeard.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Ace uses Enjōmō to let his old crew to escape from Whitebeard. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Flame Fence. * : Ace releases a wall of fire to block off an attack. This was first seen to counter Aokiji's Ice Block: Pheasant Beak, the two attacks canceling each other out. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mirror Flame and Flame Mirror in the FUNimation sub. Trivia * Since only one of each type of Devil Fruit may exist at any one point, now that Ace has died, the Mera Mera no Mi's powers may now resurface for another to consume it at a later date.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 48 - 'As a hint, let me rephrase what Usopp is saying. "The same powers don't exist twice AT THE SAME TIME"'. * So far, the Mera Mera no Mi is the only Logia known to be inferior to another (Akainu's magma-based fruit) outside of the Yami Yami no Mi. * During the marineford war the flames of Ace had more of an golden colour the reason for that is currently unknown. References External Links *Fire - Wikipedia article on fire *Pyrokinesis - Wikipedia article on the condition Ace has connected with his Devil Fruit *Pyrokinesis in fiction at AllExperts - article about pyrokinesis Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia